Pure White
by Frau Freude
Summary: Kesempatan untuk mencoba keberuntungan di pâtisserie favorit Eren terbuka lebar. Walau harus mengorbankan uang saku untuk mendapatkan struk pembelian demi mengikuti undian di sana dia lalui dengan senang hati. Hanya saja ada seorang pastry chef yang selalu mengusiknya, lelaki bermata kelabu dan bermulut tajam yang selalu menghantui dirinya. For White Day Entry


Untuk pertama kalinya Frau mencoba untuk ke fandom SnK ini... Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan, saya masih newbie di fandom ini #ngibrit

Semoga semuanya terhibur, Happy White Day #telat

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan iris zamrud membelalakkan kedua bola matanya yang jernih, irisnya berkilat tajam begitu membaca barisan kata dalam sebuah _pamflet_ yang didominasi warna putih serta gambar sayap malaikat, juga beberapa gambar hati, tak lupa gambar seorang pemuda terpampang besar di _pamflet_ itu.

Tangannya bergetar, bibirnya terus membaca bari demi baris, berulang-ulang, beberapa orang yang ada di trotoar tampak sedikit menjauhinya, bingung dengan tingkah sang pemuda di halte bus. "I‒ INI!" sebuah senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya... Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya...," ucapnya berbisik, mengulangi perkatannya berkali-kali. "AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA!" teriaknya bersemangat, membawa tinjunya ke udara.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening, berpasang-pasang mata tertuju padanya. Merasa dipandangi membuatnya malu sendiri, perlahan diturunkan kepalan tangannya, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya, "Maaf... Maaf...," wajahnya merah padam, karena selembar _pamflet_ telah membuatnya terlalu bersemangat di pagi ini.

Tak lama bus yang menuju ke sekolahnya datang, sang pemuda cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang telah di cap aneh oleh orang-orang, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk paling belakang begitu bus kembali berjalan. Matanya tetap tertuju pada _pamflet_ yang ada di tangannya, selama perjalanan dia tak henti membacanya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pure White**

**Author : Frau ****.F**

**Disclaimer : **

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : ****Riren/Rivaere ; Erumin**

**Warning : ****Yaoi, ****Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk White Day Entry di Grup Rivaere + Erumin FTW**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai cokelat melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar begitu bus yang membawanya ke sekolah telah sampai tujuan, beberapa kali dia menghiraukan panggilan sahabat-sahabatnya, setengah berlari dia segera memasuki kelasnya dan menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_. "Armin! Lihat ini!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil sedikit berjengit setelah tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu menunjukkan sebuah kertas _pamflet_ padanya. Mata birunya menelisik, membaca setiap untaian kata yang ada di atas selembar kertas, "Kenapa Eren?" tanyanya tetap tak mengerti.

"Baca baik-baik," erangnya sedikit kesal. "Lihat!" tunjuknya pada baris kalimat yang dicetak lebih besar dari yang lain, "Menangkan hadiah istimewa dari Petit Maria," ucapnya mengulang kata-kata yang dicetak di sana dengan wajah ceria. "Petit Maria, Armin! Petit Maria!" sang pemuda menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang sahabat, membuat Armin sedikit mual.

Armin mendorong tubuh Eren, menjauhkan tangan sang pemuda dari jangkauan tubuhnya. "Tapi di situ ditulis, kalau kau mau ikut undian berhadiah itu, kau harus mengumpulkan lima struk pembelian dari Petit Maria. Lima!" Armin menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada pemuda itu, tanda lima pada jari-jarinya. "Kau pikir harga kue di sana murah?" erang Armin frustasi menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya.

Siapa yang tak tahu Petit Maria, sebuah _pâtisserie_‒toko kue, yang sangat terkenal. Mereka menjual kue-kue yang tak hanya indah dipandang, tetapi dengan rasa yang menakjubkan dan dapat membuat siapa saja yang pernah merasakannya ketagihan untuk selalu datang ke sana. Eren pernah sekali datang ke sana bersama orang tuanya, saudari tirinya dan sahabat baiknya‒Armin, saat ulang tahunnya ke-15, tahun lalu. Rasa _pie apple_ yang pernah dimakannya waktu itu membuatnya tak pernah bisa melupakan cita rasa legit dari _pie_ berkrim tebal, rasanya manis tapi tak terlalu manis, sangat pas dilidahnya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu mengumpulkan artikel dan majalah yang membahas _pâtisserie_ itu.

Sejak itu juga dia selalu menyisihkan uang saku miliknya agar bisa membeli sepotong roti di sana, tapi uang yang dikumpulkannya selalu saja terpakai untuk hal lain yang kadang tak terlalu penting dan melenceng dari target awal. Bukankah ada yang pernah mengatakan, bahwa ada harga maka ada barang. Seperti itulah Petit Maria, kue yang rasanya sangat enak itu sebanding dengan harganya yang lumayan mahal untuk kantung para pelajar.

Lalu, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Eren datang, pagi-pagi sekali seseorang membagikan kertas _pamflet_ di halte bus yang berisi undian Petit Maria, _event_ yang diadakan untuk _white_ _day_, dengan mengumpulkan lima struk pembelian lalu memasukkannya pada kotak undian yang ada di luar toko, para pengunjung jika beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menggiurkan. Eren mengincar undian nomor dua, dimana tertulis di kertas itu, pemenang ke dua akan mendapatkan dua _voucer_ makan gratis selama dua hari di Petit Maria sepuasnya atau setidaknya jika dia kurang beruntung maka akan mendaptkan hadiah ke tiga, produk kue kering dengan resep baru dalam stoples yang ditata apik.

Dan masalah utamanya adalah, mengumpulkan lima struk pembelian di _pâtisserie_. Untuk membeli sepotong kue saja uang saku Eren tak cukup, apa lagi harus lima kali ke toko itu. Eren terlihat sedih, tangannya lunglai menggenggam kertas _pamflet_. Armin yang melihatnya jadi tak tega.

"Kapan pengumuman pemenangnya?" gumam si rambut _blonde_, merebut kertas _pamflet_. "14 Maret ya, hm... Ah! Bagaiman kalau begini saja, Eren?" Armin tampaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang.

"Begini apanya?" gerutunya tak mengerti, kedua tangannya dia lipat didadanya.

"Bagi dua," ucap Armin, Eren sepertinya belum mengerti,terlihat kedua alisnya tampak menyatu. "Begini, kita saling mengumpulkan uang saku bersama. Kalau hanya cukup untuk sepotong roti juga tidak apa, kita bagi dua," jelasnya, "yang penting kita mendapatkan struk pembelian dari Petit Maria."

Kedua bola mata Eren melebar, senyuman kembali terkembang di wajahnya, "Benarkah? Apakah tidak apa? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya beruntun, menggenggam erat tangan sang sahabat.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, lagi pula aku suka kue-kue di Petit Maria dan lagi sekarang baru tanggal 20 Februari, kita masih sempat mengumpulkannya sampai tanggal 12 Maret, tepat saat terakhir pengumpulan struk, siapa tahu kita menang. Kalau tidak menang juga tak apa, yang penting kita sudah mencoba," jelasnya bijak.

Eren tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk sahabatnya itu, baru saja kedua tangannya merentang tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menarik kerah seragamnya. "Lepaskan Jean!" bentak Eren, tak suka.

Pemuda yang wajahnya sering disama-samakan dengan kuda oleh Eren, merebut _pamflet_, membacanya lalu menyeringai, "Kau juga tertarik dengan ini? Apa sebegitu inginnya kau kencan denganku di _white day_?"

Eren mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Kau bicara apa, Jean? Kau masih setengah tidur?" Armin terkikik di belakang Eren, membuat wajah si lelaki kuda merah padam karena malu.

"Ini! Kau tidak baca? Hadiah utama akan berkencan seharian dengan model pendatang baru, Jean Kirstein," ucapnya sombong, memperlihatkan fotonya yang dicetak besar di kertas _pamflet_ dengan pose _'nice guy'_.

Sepertinya Eren baru menyadari sejak tadi bahwa ada foto teman, coret, kenalan satu sekolah yang terpampang di sana, terbukti dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O besar. Sejak tadi dia hanya terfokus pada kue dan kue. "Untuk apa aku kencan denganmu, apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau pikir aku wanita?" dengusnya, kembali merebut kertas _pamflet_ dan menyerahkannya pada Armin.

Wajah Jean memerah, urat kekesalan tercetak di dahinya. "Jadi untuk apa kau ikut undian itu, hah!" bentaknya.

Eren sedikit menjauh, menutupi wajahnya saat Jean marah-marah, takut terciprat air liur sang wajah kuda. "Terserah aku, kenapa kau mau tahu sekali? Sepertinya kau lah yang ingin kencan denganku. Aku doakan kau mendapat teman kencan mirip kentang di kebun Sasha."

"TIDAK! Jangan bawa-bawa kentang milikku!" jerit Sasha horor, tidak rela kentang-kentang kesayangannya yang tak berdosa dibawa dalam percakapan keduanya.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jean yang kesal hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil keluar kelas, diikuti segerombolan gadis pengggemarnya. Armin terlihat kembali ke tempat duduknya, baru saja Eren ingin mengikutinya, seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Eren, kenapa kau berangkat duluan dan meninggalkan aku?" Mikasa tampak kelelahan, sepertinya dia tergesa-gesa untuk sampai di sekolah.

"Ah! Mikasa, maafkan aku!" jeritnya, karena asik mendapat _pamflet_ itu, dia sampai lupa kalau tadi harusnya dia menunggu Mikasa di halte bus.

Ya, semua gara-gara selembar kertas _pamflet_ Petit Maria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari Eren menyisakan uang sakunya lebih banyak dari biasanya, di atas ranjang miliknya dia menghitung uang yang berhasil dia kumpulkan, beberapa uang kertas yang sudah lecek dan uang-uang koin berhamburan di ranjang. Tangannya menghitung sedikit demi sedikit hasil kerja kerasnya menyisakan uang. Sore ini dia sudah berjanji dengan Armin untuk bertemu di halte bus tempat mereka biasa menunggu bus sekolah, rencananya mereka akan pergi ke Petit Maria.

"Satu... Lima... Hm, Dua belas...," gumamnya, menghitung sedikit demi sedikit. "Ah, hanya ada dua puluh ribu, apa cukup, ya?" Eren merasa tak yakin, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu untuk mengunjungi petit Maria.

"Eren, ada telepon dari Armin," Mikasa mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Eren. Memasuki kamar saudara tirinya dan mengeryit melihat ceceran uang di atas ranjang. "Hm? Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Eren cepat-cepat membereskan uang miliknya lalu memasukkan sembarangan ke dalam sebuah _tote bag_ berwarna biru yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa...," elaknya, segera keluar kamar untuk mengangkat telepon dari Armin.

Bukannya Eren tak mau jujur menceritakan rencananya pada saudarinya, hanya saja gadis berparas cantik itu tak terlalu setuju dengan kegemaran Eren yang sangat suka makan-makanan manis, dia bertindak seperti pengganti sang ayah yang sangat keras terhadap kesehatan tubuhnya. Pernah sekali Eren mengutarakan niatnya untuk menabung agar bisa membeli seloyang kue di Petit Maria yang membuatnya harus mendengarkan ceramah tentang kesehatan dari ayahnya dan Mikasa. Cukup kejadian waktu itu telah membuatnya belajar banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda beriris zamrud mengikat kencang tali sepatunya, di belakangnya Mikasa mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Mengantarkan Eren sampai pintu. "Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku lewat ponsel, jangan tinggalkan tasmu di sembarang tempat, jangan pernah lupa kau menaruh dimana dompetmu lalu‒"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mikasa!" erang Eren frustasi, saudarinya terlalu _over protective _terhadapnya. Diambilnya _tote bag_ miliknya yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Mikasa. "Aku hanya menemani Armin membeli buku, kau tak perlu cemas," bohongnya, terpaksa.

"Karena aku tahu kalian hanya pergi berdua, makanya aku cemas," Mikasa menjawab dengan wajah serius. "Aku ikut saja, ya?"

"Tidak, usah!" tolak Eren, "Aku dan Armin lelaki, tidak lucu kami harus dijaga oleh seorang wanita," dengusnya, bersiap-siap melarikan diri.

"Tapi, Eren‒ Hei! Eren!"

Pemuda beriris zamrud begitu saja pergi, melarikan diri dari Mikasa, dihiraukan wanita itu memanggil-manggil namanya. Kalau dia berhenti berlari sekarang, bisa-bisa rencananya gagal. Eren tak mau hari ini gagal, dia sudah merencanakannya dengan Armin jauh hari. Semua ini demi undian Petit Maria! Demi mengincar juara dua!

Tak lama atap halte bus terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ malambai ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria, Eren berlari semakin cepat menghampirinya, tapat saat itu bus yang akan membawa mereka datang, tak mau berlama-lama keduanya segera masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu hampir saja tersesat, memang Petit Maria bukan dalam wilayah sekitar rumah mereka, perlu naik bus selama satu jam, lalu naik bus lainnya lagi untuk sampai ke tempat itu, total perjalanan mereka hampir memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Belum lagi saat sampai di sana mereka tak terlalu ingat dimana letak _pâtisserie_ itu, alhasil beberapa kali mereka harus bertanya pada beberapa orang.

Dan keduanya terdiam di depan sebuah _pâtisserie_ berlantai dua dan berpapan nama kayu dengan lambang dua buah sayap. Mata keduanya yang berbeda warna berkilat-kilat, kebahagiaan terlihat dari wajah mereka. Tepat di depan Petit Maria mereka berdua saat ini, bangunan tunggal diantara gedung pencakar langit itu tetap sama seperti tahun lalu, cat hijau mendominasi bangunannya, beberapa kursi ditata apik di luar dengan payung-payung besar, berbagai tanaman menghiasinya, dari luar pengunjung dapat melihat suasana di dalam toko, juga kue-kue yang tertata apik menimbulkan siapa saja terbit air liur di ujung bibir.

Armin menarik lengan jaket milik Eren, menunjuk sebuak kotak kaca besar bergambar _cup cake_, di samping pintu masuk toko yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah papan tulis yang berisi menu andalan _pâtisserie_ itu. Eren melihat baru sedikit sekali orang-orang yang memasukkan amplop berisi struk pembelian di dalamnya, berbagai warna amplop menghiasinya.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Eren bersemangat yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh sang sahabat.

Begitu pintu didorong terdengan bunyi bel kecil yang sengaja di pasang di atasnya, menandakan ada tamu datang, suasana di dalam toko sangat ramai, terlihat jejeran pengunjung yang mengantri untuk membayar di kasir, para pelayan mengambil piring dan gelas kotor, lainnya lagi mengantarkan kue-kue dan minuman ke meja-meja tamu yang menunggu dengan tak sabaran, dibalik etalase para lelaki berpakaian putih sibuk memasukkan kue-kue ke dalamnya, mengganti nampan kue yang telah kosong dengan beragam jenis kue lainnya, _fresh from the oven_.

Eren dan Armin takjub memandangi _pâtisserie_ itu, hampir tiga menit mereka hanya menatap berkeliling, sampai seorang lelaki tampan berpotongan rapi menyapa mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya, tersenyum ramah pada keduanya. Baik Eren dan Armin dapat melihat _name tag_ lelaki dengan _double breasted jacket_ yang terbordir di dadanya, 'Erwin Smith' begitulah yang tertulis di sana.

"Kue!" cicit Armin, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat begitu melihat senyum ramah sang _pastry chef_. Wajahnya tampak terbakar begitu menyadari betapa ambigunya jawabannya.

Lelaki tinggi besar itu tersenyum tipis, menyentuh pundak Armin lembut, membawa sang pemuda ke etalase yang memajang kue-kue. Eren mengikuti mereka dibelakang, seolah tak dipedulikan oleh keduanya. "Seminggu ini kami mengambil tema _one bite_, jadi kue-kue yang ada di sini berukuran kecil, kalau kalian ingin yang besar kami bisa menyiapkannya," terang sang _pastry chef_.

Keduannya menggelengkan kepala, menatap takjub _cake-cake_ kecil dalam kaca, beraneka warna dan tertata sangat apik, membuat air liur mereka hampir menetes. Erwin tersenyum maklum melihat dua remaja itu tampak terkagum-kagum.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap memesan, panggillah salah satu pelayan, mereka akan membantu kalian. Saya kebelakang dulu, nyamankan diri kalian," jelasnya ramah, membuang senyum pada Armin yang beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada dirinya.

"Armin, kita pilih yang mana?" suara Eren membuat sang pemuda kembali fokus, memilih berbagai jenis kue yang terpajang.

Armin mendekati Eren, berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Pilih kue yang sesuai dengan _budget_ kita."

Eren mengangguk, uang yang mereka kumpulkan berjumlah empat puluh lima ribu, sedangkan kue-kue yang ada di Petit Maria harganya tidak ada yang dibawah tiga puluh ribu. "Walau kue-kuenya kecil, harganya tidak murah," gerutu Eren pelan, frustasi.

Saat asik memilih, tak sengaja pandangan matanya bertumbukkan dengan seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang sama seperti lelaki pertama, Eren sedikit berjengit merasakan tatapan tajam si lelaki beriris kelabu yang tepat berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Etalase kue menjadi penghalang keduanya, tubuh lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Eren bersandar pada dinding di belakang sana, sebelah kakinya ditekuk kebelakang‒menapak dinding, sedang kedua tangannya dia lipat di dada. Menatap Eren bagai mangsa buruan.

Eren sedikit khawatir, takut-takut gerutuannya didengar oleh salah satu pegawai, khususnya lelaki berwajah datar yang mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat. Jari-jarinya menarik ujung _cardigan_ biru milik Armin, membuat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ menatapnya. "Kita pilih kue yang itu saja," tunjuknya pada sebuah _mini cake apple cinamon_. "Kau yang pesan, aku akan mencari tempat untuk kita duduk," ucapnya, lalu segera bergegas mengambil tempat di sudut toko.

Armin terlihat meminta tolong pada seorang pelayan, sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang lelaki berwajah datar, Eren mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam _tote bag_ miliknya, memeriksa jika ada _e-mail_ dari Mikasa. Bayangan seseorang menghalanginya, membuatnya menengadahkan kepala. Betapa terkejutnya dia, lelaki berwajah datar itu menghampirinya, membawa teko berisi air, menuangkannya pada gelas milik Eren.

"Sudah memesan?" tanyanya tak ramah.

"Su‒sudah," jawab Eren takut-takut.

Lama mereka hanya saling berpandangan, sampai lelaki berwajah datar itu angkat suara. "Kalau tak mampu bayar, sebaiknya kau agkat bokongmu dari sini atau aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu."

Eren ternganga, sedangkan sang lelaki seolah tak peduli dan berkacak pinggang memunggunginya, pergi ke sudut toko yang berseberangan dari tempatnya, ke sebuah pintu yang di khususkan hanya untuk pegawai. Wajah Eren memerah kesal, diambilnya gelas itu, diminumnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" Armin mengerutkan alisnya, menatap sahabatnya yang dipenuhi aura kemarahan. Pemuda itu menaruh piring kue di meja mereka, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan sang surai cokelat.

"Kalau bukan demi undian itu, aku tidak akan mau berlama-lama di sini," geramnya menggeretakkan gigi. "Bisa-bisanya toko ini mempekerjakan orang dengan tata krama yang kacau," erangnya, mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Armin benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu dan memilih mengulurkan sebuah garpu untuknya. "Sudahlah, kita makan saja, ya?" bujuknya.

Melihat senyum Armin yang ceria serta arah sang pemuda menunjuk pada piring di meja mereka, Eren melirik dari ujung mata, melihat sebuah kue mungil yang tertata apik. Kedua iris zamrudnya membelalak, matanya berbinar-binar, _sponge cake_ berwarna cokelat itu terlihat lembut, belum lagi _white chocolate_ yang melumurinya, ditambah lapisan _cake_ yang berisi manisan apel terlihat dari luar, hiasan berupa manisan apel, juga _caramel_ yang dibentuk kerucut berjaring-jaring menghiasinya, bau khas kayu manis menguar kuat. Hampir saja air liur Eren berceceran, diambilnya tisu yang disediakan di atas meja untuk menutup bibirnya, dipandangi kue itu lama olehnya, piringnya dia putar berkali-kali untuk melihat keindahan kue itu dari berbagai sisi, benar-benar menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Cekikikan Armin menyadarkannya dari tingkah bodohnya, "Apa kita ke sini hanya untuk memandangi _sponge cake_?"

Eren memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena ucapan Armin, rasanya sayang sekali untuk menghujamkan ujung garpu yang tajam ke dalam _cake_. Tapi niat awal mereka datang ke sini adalah untuk mencicipi kue dan mengumpulkan struk pembelian, dibelah kue itu menjadi dua dengan ukuran sama besar, karena setengahnya adalah bagian untuk Armin.

Keduanya sama-sama memotong _cake_ menjadi tiga bagian, lalu memasukkan potongan kecil kue ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua pemuda itu memejamkan kedua mata mereka, rasa lumer dalam mulut mereka membuat baik Eren maupun Armin mengembangkan senyuman lebar. Perpaduan antara apel dan cinamon terasa pas di lidah mereka, tak ada satupun kata yang mampu mereka jabarkan tentang bagaimana rasa kue itu.

Eren cepat-cepan memasukkan potongan kue berikutnya ke dalam mulutnya, begitu pun Armin, keduanya menikmati rasa kue itu dalam diam, mengingat-ingat rasa yang akan terus membekas dalam lidahnya. Potongan terakhir membuat keduanya terasa sayang untuk mengunyahnya, dengan berat hati mereka memasukkan ke dalam mulut, sampai tak berbekas.

"Benar-benar enak, aku tak menyesal untuk tak ke kantin sekolah selama beberapa hari," jelas Eren, menuangkan lagi air ke dalam gelasnya, lalu meminumnya sampai habis, menuangkannya juga untuk Armin.

Armin mengangguk meng-iya-kan, "Rasanya aku ingin mencicipinya lagi, tapi uang kita hanya cukup untuk sebuah kue," sang pemuda terlihat mengerang kesal. Meraih gelas yang sudah terisi air lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Eren melirik dari ujung matanya, sejak suapan terakhir, lelaki bertampang datar itu kembali memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan, membuatnya tak nyaman. "Armin, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya. "Kalau terlalu lama bisa-bisa Mikasa curiga."

"Benar juga, aku tunggu di luar, kau yang bayar."

Armin berlalu menuju pintu keluar, menunggunya di kursi yang disediakan di sana, dengan enggan Eren menuju meja kasir, tinggal tiga orang sebelum gilirannya. Pandangan matanya dia alihkan ke sekeliling toko, menghindari bertatapan lagi dengan pelayan bermulut tajam. Lelaki itu seolah tak lelah mengamati gerak-geriknya, pandangan matanya seperti sinar X-ray, menjelajah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Akhirnya giliran sang surai coklat, Eren maju dan disambut oleh seorang wanita penjaga kasir berkacamata dan tersenyum mesum padanya, Eren sedikit takut saat wanita itu memandanginya dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

"Selamat datang manissss~" sapanya, "Anda di meja berapa?"

"Ng... Enam, meja enam," jawabnya, sambil melirik meja yang tadi dia duduki bersama Armin‒memastikan.

"Oke, satu _sponge cake apple cinamon_, totalnya tiga puluh lima ribu~"

Eren mengelurakan dompetnya, memberikan pecahan uang kertas dua puluh ribu sebanyak dua lembar pada sang kasir dengan _name tag_ Hanji Zoe. Wanita itu mengambil uang milik Eren, menekan tombol-tombol di mesin kasir, lalu memberikan uang kembaliannya pada Eren beserta struk pembelian.

"Apa anda ke sini untuk mengikuti undian?" tanyanya yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan bersemangat dari sang pemuda. "Kalau begitu, bisa pinjam struk pembeliannya? Akan saya beri cap khusus agar struk anda nanti bisa dimasukkan dalam kotak undian."

Eren menyerahkan kembali struk pembelian pada wanita itu, diliriknya pelayan berwajah datar yang masih saja memandanginya, dialihkan tatapannya pada tangan cekatan Hanji yang memberikan cap pada struk miliknya. Memang sebagai syarat mengikuti undian, mereka yang ingin ikut diharuskan makan di tempat dan tak diperbolehkan untuk _take out_. Karena hal itulah _pâtisserie_ ini jadi tiga kali lebih ramai dari hari biasanya.

"Asik sekali ya, kencan dengan gadis manis seperti itu, dari tadi aku melihat kalian, romantis sekali makan kue sepiring berdua," ucap Hanji usil.

Eren mengambil struk yang diulurkan olehnya, mengernyit bingung, "Kencan? Gadis?"

"Duhhh~ tak perlu pura-pura~ aku melihat kalian sedari tadi," jelasnya bersemangat, memukul pundak Eren sedikit keras. "Itu, gadis yang menunggumu di luar, kalian pacaran?"

Eren mengikuti arah telunjuk sang kasir dan membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Bukan!" bantahnya cepat. "Kami teman dan dia itu lelaki!"

"He? Ehhhh~"

Saat sang penjaga kasir heboh sendiri, tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang memukul kaki Hanji, membuat wanita itu mengaduh, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan lelaki berwajah datar yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana.

"Sakit, Levi!" protesnya, mengusap kakinya yang bekas dipukul dengan ujung sepatu bersol tebal.

"Diam atau kusumpal kau dengan sepatuku. Kau tidak lihat antrian, cepat bekerja jangan main-main."

Sambil pura-pura cemberut wanita berkacamata itu kembali bekerja, Eren sendiri segera keluar dari barisan cepat-cepat, ingin menghindari sang lelaki bermata kelabu.

Tak disadari sang iris zamrud, sesuatu terjatuh ditempatnya tadi berdiri. Lelaki berwajah datar yang tak sengaja melihatnya memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah dompet, dibukanya dan dilihat sebuah kartu siswa bertuliskan Eren Yeager. Seulas seringai tercetak tipis di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin yang namanya kesialan karena berbohong itu benar-benar nyata, buktinya sekarang Eren benar-benar kebingungan, saat turun di halte bus dekat rumahnya barulah sang pemuda sadar kalau dompet yang ada di dalam tasnya tidak ada setelah dia ingin memasukkan struk pembelian ke dalam dompetnya, dengan maksud agar kertas tipis itu tidak jatuh. Tadinya dia ingin membayar bus memakai uang logam dalam dompetnya tapi diurungkannya karena ada uang di dalam kantung celananya.

Dia ingin kembali menelusuri jalan yang tadi dia lalui tapi hari sudah malam, yang dia pikirkan hanya dua. Dompet itu benar-benar jatuh karena kecerobohannya atau dia tak sadar kalau kecopetan saat di tengah kerumunan. Seingatnya dompetnya masih ada di dalam tas saat dia ingin membayar ke kasir. Eren cuma dapat berdoa agar ada orang yang berbaik hati menemukan dompetnya dan menghubunginya.

Walau hanya ada uang sebanyak lima ribu di dalam dompetnya, tapi di dalam sana ada barang-barang penting. Seperti kartu kesiswaannya, kartu janji dokter dan lain-lain, akan sangat merepotkan untuk mengurusnya lagi. Kalau dia menceritakannya pada Mikasa bisa-bisa kebohongannya akan terbongkar dan misinya untuk ikut undian berhadiah di Petit Maria gagal total. Kalau sampai besok tak ada kabar tentang dompet miliknya, Eren akan kembali menelusuri tempat yang kemarin dia kunjungi dan bertanya kepada para pelayan di Petit Maria, siapa tahu dompetnya terjatuh di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah pelajaran kedua, Eren dipanggil seorang guru untuk ke ruangnya, menyampaikan padanya kalau ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Eren bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mengunjunginya di jam pelajaran seperti ini, semoga bukan kabar buruk. Hannes-sensei membukakan pintu untuknya, di ruangan terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah datar duduk dengan angkuh di sofa biru, membuat kedua bola mata Eren membulat.

"Duduklah Eren," minta Hannes. "Dia Levi-san, katanya dia menemukan dompet milikmu. Dia jauh-jauh datang dari distrik dua untuk mengantarkannya," jelas Hannes. "Maaf saya harus undur diri, masih ada kelas," pamitnya sopan pada lelaki itu yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Levi. "Begitu selesai, kembalilah ke kelasmu Eren."

Suara pintu geser yang ditutup oleh Hannes menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terakhir terdengar di ruangan itu. Eren masih berdiri di dekat pintu, berjaga-jaga kalau lelaki aneh itu mulai mengucapkan kata-kata pedas. Lelaki berwajah datar‒Levi, tampak santai di tempatnya duduk sambil menyeruput teh dari gelas yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Kau tak ingin ini?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebuah dompet berwarna hijau gelap dari saku celananya. "Duduklah, aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Eren takut-takut melangkah, dan duduk di ujung sofa yang berseberangan dengan lelaki itu. "Terima kasih sudah menemukan dompet milikku," ucapnya pelan, berbasa-basi.

Levi mendengus, melemparkan dompet itu ke atas meja dengan tak sopan. "Jangan sembarangan menaruhnya. Kau bisa membuat para pencopet kecewa melihat isinya."

Kalau bukan di sekolah dan kalau bukan dia tak takut terhadap pandangan mata lelaki di hadapannya, ingin rasanya Eren memaki lelaki itu. Pemuda itu memutuskan mengambil dompetnya dan memeriksa isinya.

"Tak ada yang kurang, kau pikir siapa yang mau mengambil barang murahan itu?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa kartu-kartu penting di dalamnya." Jawabnya bersungut-sungut, berharap lelaki di hadapannya cepat-cepat pergi.

Harapannya terkabul, lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "_Naa_, Eren... Sampai bertemu lagi," seringainya membuat Eren berjengit.

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi membuat Eren cemas, "Sabar... Sabar... Kalau bukan demi undian itu, aku tidak akan mau berlama-lama makan di Petit Maria," gerutunya berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Petit Maria mempekerjakan orang bermulut tak sopan itu?" tanyanya frustasi, sejak perjalanan mereka menuju ke _pâtisserie_ itu lagi, Eren tak henti menceritakan semuanya. Juga bagaimana dirinya harus berbohong‒lagi, pada Mikasa mengenai siapa yang mengunjunginya saat jam pelajaran di hari lalu.

"Mungkin dia pembuat kue yang hebat?" celetuk Armin.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Eren cepat, "orang bermulut pedas itu pasti bertugas mencuci piring," ucapnya, tertawa melecehkan. "Orang yang paling cocok membuat kue di toko itu, lelaki bertubuh besar dan berpotongan rapi itu, siapa namanya, ya?" pikir Eren mengingat-ingat.

"Erwin-san," jawab Armin cepat.

"Iya, orang itu! Tumben sekali kau hapal orang yang baru kita kenal."

"Bu‒bukan!" jawabnya tergagap, wajahnya merona merah. "Itu, aku hanya‒"

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai!" tunjuk Eren, menghentikan ucapan Armin yang masih memasang wajah merah padam.

Selagi Eren asik memilih berbagai jenis kue yang ada di etalase, Armin tampak berbincang-bincang dengan lelaki tinggi besar yang kemarin menyapa raman mereka, keduanya tampak akrab dan sesekali tertawa. Eren tak terlalu peduli untuk memperhatikan sahabatnya yang asik mengobrol, memilih kue lebih membuatnya sibuk.

"Kau datang lagi, Bocah," suara yang sangat dikenal Eren membuatnya melirik ke depan, Levi memangku kedua tangannya di atas etalase, menatapnya mencemooh. "Apa kau punya uang yang cukup?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya seenaknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada barisan kue-kue.

"Tentu saja itu jadi urusanku," balasnya, "kalau kau sampai tak mampu membayar, siap-siap saja kutendang bokongmu keluar dari sini."

Eren balas menatap tak gentar, "Dalam mimpimu," desisnya.

"Kalau itu dalam mimpi, aku bisa bertindak lebih," ucapnya membuat Eren bingung. "Aku tidak akan menendang bokongmu, tapi aku akan me‒"

"Levi!" panggil Erwin, memutus ucapan sang lelaki berwajah datar. Wajahnya tampak cemas, beruntung dia bisa memotong ucapan lelaki itu. Levi berdecak kesal, lalu kembali ke pintu khusus karyawan. "Sudah siap memesan?" tanya Erwin ramah.

Eren mengangguk dan menunjuk sepotong _pie mocha_ dengan _strawberry_, sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan ucapan Levi, tetapi tubuhnya sudah di dorong oleh Erwin untuk menghampiri Armin yang sudah duduk manis di tempat kemarin.

Eren duduk berhadapan dengan Armin yang memasang aura bahagia, "Eren, kau tahu Erwin-san‒"

Eren tak mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya dan lebih tertarik melihat Levi yang keluar dari ruang karyawan lalu berbicara dengan Erwin dengan tatapan serius, sesekali lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu tampak kesal.

"Eren, kau dengar aku?" tanya Armin, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda beriris zamrud.

"Iya? Ah, maaf Armin...," ucapnya meminta maaf.

Armin menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kenapa? Seperti tak fokus?" tanyanya khawatir.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya tak sabar mencicipi kue yang kita pesan," bohongnya, agar Armin tak cemas lebih dari ini.

"Silahkan, pesanan kalian," Erwin mengantarkan piring berisi kue pesanan keduanya, juga menaruh dua gelas yang diketahui Eren berisi _mousse_ cokelat, makanan penutup yang terbuat dari gelatin, biasanya dihidangkan dingin, teksturnya mirip seperti _puding_.

"Kami tidak pesan ini," Eren menatap bingung pada Erwin.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, "Traktiran dari dia," tunjuknya, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang lelaki berwajah datar di kejauhan yang tak henti menatap Eren. "Kalian tak perlu membayar untuk _mousse_-nya."

"Eh! Kenapa?" pertanyaan Eren hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Erwin.

"Silahkan nikmati makanan kalian," ucapnya seraya pergi.

Armin mengambil _mousse_-nya lalu menyendokkannya, "Wah, dia baik sekali. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Eren," Armin cepat-cepat mengunyah, merasakan kenikmatan saat merasakan tekstur _mousse_ yang kenyal juga rasa cokelatnya yang pas.

"Kenapa aku? Kau juga dapat bagian 'kan?" protesnya tak terima.

Armin mengarahkan ujung sendoknya pada sang sahabat, "Sebenarnya traktiran ini untukmu, aku hanya angka ikut saja. Dia selalu memperhatikanmu setiap kali kita kemari, apa kau tak sadar?"

Ya, Eren sadar. Sangat sadar setiap kali mata tajam itu menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, seolah menelanjanginya, "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padanya, nanti...," pemuda itu sedikit enggan harus mengucapkannya pada sang pelayan bermulut tajam.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Setelah membayar dan menghindari pembicaraan yang aneh-aneh dengan sang penjaga meja kasir, pemuda beriris zamrud menghampiri Levi yang terlihat sibuk mengarahkan pelayan lain untuk cepat-cepat mengambil piring kotor yang ada di meja dan mengganti dengan yang baru.

Melihat Eren yang menghampirinya dengan langkah gontai membuat Levi menyeringai, "Ada apa, Bocah?"

Eren menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya pada sang lelaki. "Terima kasih, atas _mousse_ coklatnya."

"Rasanya aku tak ingat kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih' yang tulus saat aku mengantarkan dompetmu," sinisnya.

"Terima kasih juga yang waktu itu," balasnya malas, memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berapa lagi yang perlu kau kumpulkan untuk undian di sini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "Tiga," jawabnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan hadiah ke dua itu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku mengincar hadiah ke dua?" pekiknya kecil.

Levi mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tercetak jelas di wajahmu, kau terlihat sangat rakus saat menyantap kue."

"Aku tidak rakus!" protesnya, wajah Eren merah padam‒malu.

Levi tertawa kecil, mengacak surai cokelat lembut milik Eren. "Semoga kau beruntung, Bocah." Eren membalas ucapan Levi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mengajak Armin pergi. Levi hanya menyeringai, menatap punggung Eren yang semakin menjauh. "Aku tak sabar membuat lidah pink itu menjilat‒"

"Levi, hentikan," tegur Erwin, "hanya di dalam toko, kumohon untuk menjaga perkataanmu, aku tidak mau toko kita kekurangan pelanggan," entah dia harus bagaimana menghadapi sang sahabat.

Levi mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Erwin mengganggunya untuk berdelusi. "Kalau begitu di luar toko tak apa."

Erwin meremas pundak sahabat yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan keras, "Aku tidak mau kau sampai ditangkap polisi karena tindak pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur," jelas Erwin serius yang ditanggapi pelototan oleh Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Eren mau tak mau haru pergi sendiri ke Petit Maria, Armin berhalangan dan tidak bisa ikut. Awalnya Eren ingin membatalkannya, tapi Armin mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa cuma hari ini kesempatannya pergi tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta tatapan curiga dari sang saudari tiri. Ya, Mikasa hari ini tidak ada di rumah, dia pamit pada Eren untuk menginap di rumah Sasha, teman sekelasnya. Mikasa dimintai tolong oleh Sasha, membantunya belajar matematika, karena besok gadis pecinta kentang itu akan mengikuti ulangan susulan karena nilainya yang buruk saat ulangan harian.

Awalnya Mikasa ingin menolak, tapi tak tega begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya memohon padanya dengan mimik wajah hampir menangis. Dia sedikit khawatir pada Eren, takut saudaranya itu sendirian di rumah, mengingat orang tuanya‒Grisha dan Carla, masih melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri. Eren sendiri bersikeras meyakinkan Mikasa kalau dirinya tak akan apa-apa di rumah, dengan berat hati gadis cantik itu mengemasi barang dan meminta Eren untuk meneleponya setiap satu jam sekali dan langsung ditolak Eren. Eren memutuskan untuk menelepon Mikasa setiap dua jam sekali, walau berat akhirnya Mikasa menerimanya.

Pemuda itu bersiap, mengikat tali sepatunya dan mengunci pintu rumah. Sudah dua kali dia memeriksa sekeliling rumah, memastikan tiap pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Eren sedikitnya merasakan kesepian, biasanya Armin akan mengobrol dengannya selama perjalanan tapi tidak untuk hari ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu lebih sering membicarakan tentang Erwin-san, sampai membuatnya bosan.

Eren sudah hapal benar jalan menuju Petit Maria, dilihatnya kotak kaca undian di depan _pâtisserie_ hampir terisi setengah, dia sedikit tak yakin, apakah dia akan sempat mengumpulkan struk pembelian dan mengikuti undian? Masih dua kali lagi dia harus ke sana dan waktu semakin menipis, mengumpulkan uang bagi seorang pelajar tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apa lagi sekolahnya melarang para murid untuk bekerja _part time_.

Didorongnya pintu masuk Petit Maria, Erwin terlihat sibuk membawa dua buah loyang berisi kue tart besar dengan krim berwarna-warni. Sedangkan Hanji melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat seperti biasa. Kedua matanya yang jernih menatap awas, biasanya dirinya akan dipandangi oleh sesosok lelaki berwajah datar, tapi sosoknya tak terlihat di seluruh penjuru.

"Selamat datang, Eren," sapa Erwin ramah. "Aku mendapat pesan dari Armin, dia bilang tak bisa datang," jelasnya sedikit kecewa.

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan sahabatnya dan lelaki yang lebih tua dari mereka saling berkirim pesan. "Iya, dia harus menemani kakeknya untuk pemeriksaan rutin."

Erwin tampak kecewa, rasa tak puas tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Ah, kau mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya, wajah kecewanya berubah begitu saja menjadi seringai jahil.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" ulang Eren, memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan sang _pastry chef_.

"Ikut aku," ajaknya, menarik lengan sang pemuda ke arah pintu khusus karyawan.

Eren panik, mencoba berontak. "Ah! Maaf, tempat itu‒"

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk kali ini. Soalnya aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu," Erwin mengajak masuk sang pemuda beriris zamrud ke dalam ruang khusus karyawan.

Eren awalnya tak enak, apa lagi dipandangi dengan tatapan yang aneh oleh Hanji sang penjaga kasir, wanita itu menyeringai dengan wajah memerah, dari luar dia bisa mendengar Hanji meneriakinya untuk berjuang. Berjuang untuk apa?

Ruang karyawan ternyata sangat luas, ada sebuah lorong panjang di dalamnya. Pintu pertama berwarna biru, ada di sebelah kanan, tertulis ruang loker, lalu pintu kedua agak sedikit jauh dari pintu pertama berwarna merah yang diketahuinya adalah kamar kecil‒terlihat dari simbol di pintunya, lalu pintu ketiga tepat di ujung lorong, berwarna putih dengan kaca berbentuk bulat terpasang di sana. Semakin mendekati pintu di ujung lorong, maka akan tercium pekat aroma manis dari dalam sana. Erwin memintanya untuk melihat dari kaca, mengintip ke dalamnya.

Ternyata dibalik pintu dengan kaca bulat itu adalah dapur, tempat kue-kue di Petit Maria di buat, banyak orang-orang berpakaian putih hilir mudik di dalamnya, membuka oven, memasukkan adonan, mengaduk, mencampur, memotong, menghias dan masih banyak lagi. Ada satu orang yang tak disangkanya ada di dalam sana, lelaki berwajah datar dengan mata kelabu itu ada di dalam, di sebuah meja tunggal dengan mangkuk _stainless steel_ besar dan bahan-bahan membuat roti yang sudah siap dimejanya, sebuah topi tinggi di pakainya, menghalau poni rambutnya untuk jatuh ke dahinya.

Tanganya sangat terampil, memecahkan telur, mengaduk tepung dan mentega, lalu mengiris cokelat, gerakannya membuat kue sangat cekatan, tak ada yang membantunya, lelaki itu seolah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Eren terpukau, tak disangkanya lelaki itu pandai membuat makanan manis, tak sampai lima belas menit adonan telah selesai, berwarna cokelat pekat. Adonan yang sudah jadi dimasukkannya dalam _muffin pan_‒loyang yang biasanya digunakan untuk memanggang _muffin_, terdiri dari dua belas lubang untuk menampung adonan. Lalu dibungkusnya tangannya dengan sarung tangan tebal dan dimasukkan _muffin pan_ dalam oven.

Hampir saja Eren meneteskan air liur begitu aroma adonan menguar, tak disadarinya sepasang mata telah menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. Eren hampir saja terjungkal ke depan saat seseorang begitu saja membuka pintu di depannya, pintu tempatnya bersandar dan mengintip. Untung saja sesosok tubuh yang kokoh dapat merengkuhnya, memegang pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Bocah?" desis Levi, geram. Seolah dirinya baru saja kepergok melakukan yang tidak-tidak dihadapan sang pemuda.

Eren refleks mencengkeram pundak Levi‒terhuyung ke depan, sementara tubuh keduanya sangat menempel. Eren melihat sebelah tangan lelaki itu meraih kenop pintu, menutupnya dibelakang sana. "Itu‒itu‒anu‒ Erwin-san!" baru disadarinya ternyata lelaki yang tadi mengajaknya untuk mengintip sudah tidak ada, sejak kapan dia ditinggal sendiri?

"Ruangan ini dikhususkan untuk karyawan, pengunjung dilarang masuk. Apa kau tak membacanya di pintu?" deliknya.

Eren benar-benar panik, di lorong ruang karyawan ini hanya ada dia dan lelaki itu, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya, padahal ada AC yang terpasang di sana. "Erwin-san! Erwin-san yang mengajakku ke sini," cicitnya, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Secara paksa!" tambahnya, berjaga-jaga kalau saja lelaki di hadapannya itu tak percaya. Walau memang kebenarannya seperti itu.

"Ck! Seenaknya saja dia," dengusnya, tampaknya Levi percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eren. Membuat pemuda itu bernapas lega, tak disadari olehnya, lelaki di hadapannya semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya, memerangkapnya, membuat semakin dekat. "_Naa_, Eren... Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu karena telah berani menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini" bisiknya, meniupkan uap-uap panas langsung ke leher jenjang Eren, membuatnya meremang.

Eren menutup sebelah telinganya dengan wajah merah padam, baru disadarinya mereka sudah sedekat ini. Eren dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata kelabu milik sang lelaki. "Jangan dekat-dekat! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Levi menyeringai, membawa wajahnya masuk dalam ceruk antara leher dan pundak Eren, menghirup wangi manis dari tubuh pemuda itu. Kedua lengaan Eren melingkar di leher Levi, jari-jarinya mencengkeram _double breasted jacket_ milik Levi. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam, tak mengerti dengan sensasi nikmat saat bibir lelaki itu mencicipi kulit lehernya, napasnya pendek-pendek, belah bibirnya terbuka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah erangan.

"Nghhh..."

Levi menyeringai lebar dalam aksinya, membawa telapak tangannya menuju dua gundukan kenyal berbalut celana _jeans_ yang menjerit minta di remas olehnya. Sebelum tangannya meraskan sensai itu, sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, pintu depan terbuka lebar.

"Kue~ Ku‒" Hanji, wanita itu menghentikan nyanyian anehnya, menatap lebar dua sosok yang saling menempel di ujung lorong, tepat di pintu dapur. Kedatangannya membuat keduanya terdiam, Levi menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya sedangkan Eren membelalak lebar‒kaget, dengan wajah meram padam. "Aduhhhh~ Maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan~" wanita itu memberikan keduanya sebuah acungan jempol dan kerlingan nakal, lalu menutup pintu.

"Hanji-san! TOLONG AKU!" lolong Eren panik.

Levi melepaskan cengkeramannya pada sang pemuda, _mood_-nya telah lenyap begitu kedatangan wanita maniak berkacamata tadi. "Ck! Berisik, Yeager. Cepat keluar sana, pesanlah sesuatu."

Eren segera menjauh, menutup lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang memunggunginya, bersiap membuka kenop pintu. "A‒anu, Levi-san!"

Levi terdiam dan menoleh pada sang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam, "Kau itu selalu saja mengatakan 'anu, anu, anu'. Apa sebegitu inginnya anu-mu ingin aku sentuh?"

"Bukan!" bantah Eren, uap panas keluar dari wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Levi. "Aku tidak menyangka anda bisa membuat kue, hebat sekali." Suara Eren semakin mengecil, tak berani menatap langsung kedalam mata kelabu.

"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Anda, seperti penyihir," lanjutnya. "Semua bahan dimasukkan lalu, _voilà_!" zamrud Eren berkilat, membayangkan kembali bagaimana gerakan lihai sang lelaki berwajah datar di dapur tadi. "I‒itu bukan pujian! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja!"

Eren membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah merah padam. Levi sendiri terus memandanginya, sampai pintu di sana tertutup, membawa sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di pintu ruang loker, lalu menendangnya keras.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana sejak tadi, Erwin."

Kenop pintu berputar, membuka sedikit pintu bercat biru. Sesosok lelaki berwajah tampan bertubuh tinggi besar keluar dari dalam, tersenyum pada sang sahabat. "Kau berhutang padaku, Tuan penyihir." Levi menyipitkan matanya, menatap sebal sang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menikmati sepotong _red velvet_ lezat dalam piringnya. Memori kejadian berdua saja dengan Levi membuatnya merona, diambilnya sepotong besar kue itu, lalu dibawanya masuk dalam mulutnya. _'Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!'_ ucapnya berulang kali dalam hati, memejamkan matanya.

Suara piring yang bersentuhan dengan bidang meja membuat kedua zamrudnya terbuka, mengamati piring kue di mejanya, irisnya mengikuti lekuk tangan itu. Levi membawakannya sebuah _chocolate lava cake_, dengan taburan gula halus di atasnya, lalu sebagai penghias di samping _cake_, disemprot _whipped cream_ dengan _strawberry_ merah segar di atasnya.

Merasakan kebingungan sang pemuda, Levi angkat bicara. "_Teaser_, itu kue yang tadi aku buat. Cepat makan selagi hangat," ucapnya irit lalu kembali pergi, membantu beberapa karyawan menyusun kue dalam etalase.

Eren tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, diliriknya kue itu, lalu dibelahnya menggunakan garpu, uap panas keluar dari dalam kue berbentuk mini, bau manis khas cokelat masuk ke rongga pernapasannya, isi di dalamnya meleleh keluar. Eren cepat-cepat membawa kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bibirnya membuka-tutup karena kepanasan. Lalu mengunyahnya dengan riang, menghabiskannya tak bersisa, sementara Levi tersenyum kecil melihat ulahnya dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam, tapi lelaki itu tak terlihat di penjuru toko. Melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya mengingatkannya waktu untuk menelepon Mikasa. Mungkin ucapan terima kasih untuk Levi akan disampaikannya pada kunjungannya selanjutnya, kakinya melangkah menuju meja kasir yang mulai sepi.

"Mencari Levi, ya? Bocah manisss~" tebak Hanji tepat, membuat Eren memerah.

"Ti‒tidak!"

Hanji tertawa kecil, lalu menyerahkan struk pembelian yang telah diberi cap olehnya. "Kalau mencarinya, dia ada di luar," tunjuknya pada sesosok lelaki di luar sana yang sedang terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

Eren cepat-cepat menyimpan struk pembelian dalam tasnya, menghiraukan celoteh Hanji dibelakang sana yang menyemangatinya lagi. Levi terlihat ada di seberang jalan, di dekat sebuah bangunan bercat putih, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Baru saja Eren akan memanggilnya,tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu dia jelas melihat sosok itu dari luar.

Levi tampak mengobrol akrab dengan seorang gadis bersurai coklat madu yang selalu melemparkan sebuah senyum, sekilas gadis itu mirip sepertinya, tangan mungil sang gadis melingkar erat pada lengan kokoh sang lelaki, Levi tampak nyaman saja dengan hal itu. Entah kenapa Eren merasakan perasakan sakit di dadanya, dia mencengkeram _T-shirt_ yang dipakainya, tak jadi memanggilnya.

Kaki-kakinya dia langkahkan semakin cepat dan cepat, ingin segera pergi dari sana, pemuda itu berhenti dengan napas kepayahan, sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, duduk bersandar pada tiang halte bus. "Aku ini, kenapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, memasang wajah kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hati Eren buruk sejak kejadian itu, bahkan Mikasa tak berani banyak bertanya padanya. Kunjungan keempat, Eren berbohong pada Armin, berjanji seperti biasa pada pemuda itu untuk pergi ke Petit Maria, tapi Eren tak datang, membiarkan pemuda itu di sana sendirian. Eren berkilah kalau dia ketiduran dan Mikasa mempersulitnya untuk keluar, padahal nyatanya tidak.

Pemuda itu menggulingkan tubuhnya beberapa kali ke ranjang, ingatan mengenai Levi dan gadis cantik itu selalu menghantaui mimi-mimpinya, membuatnya bingung dan kesal. Bertemu dengan Levi untuk saat ini bisa membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja, keinginan untuk menikmati kelezatan kue menguap begitu saja.

Sama seperti hari ini, hari terakhir kunjungan ke Petit Maria, Eren kembali tak datang. Rasanya dia sangat bersalah pada Armin karena keegoisannya pemuda itu sudah mau berbagai uang saku untuk mengikuti _event_ itu bersamanya, tapi dia malah meninggalkan Armin pergi sendiri lagi ke sana. Setelah pemuda itu pulang, Eren berniat kerumahnya, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan yang sejujurnya pada sang sahabat, mengenai ke-absenan-nya ke Petit Maria dan membohonginya.

Ponsel Eren berdering, diambilnya benda elektronik itu, dilayar terlihat panggilan masuk dengan nomor tak dikenalnya. Awalnya pemuda itu sedikit ragu untuk menerima panggilan, khawatir itu telepon dari ayah atau ibunya maka diterimalah panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

_'Kenapa kau tak datang, Bocah?' _

Suara di ujung telepon membuatnya membelalak, Eren menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, baru mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Eren tahu suara siapa di ujung telepon itu, suara berat milik lelaki yang sudah mengacaukan _mood_-nya.

_'Bocah, kau ada di sana? Hei?' _panggil sang penelepon, meminta jawaban.

"Kau tahu dari mana nomorku?" tanya Eren sengit, mencoba menetralisir debarannya.

_'Kekasih Erwin yang memberikannya. Sahabatmu yang memiliki wajah seperti perempuan itu,'_ jelas Levi di ujung telepon.

"Armin!" pekiknya, tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa dia dan Erwin-san‒" Eren menghela napas, sepertinya dia benar-benar butuh bicara dengan sahabat baiknya.

_'Kenapa kau tak datang, Bocah?'_

Eren hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab.

_'Jangan diam saja, cepat jawab Bocah!'_ desis lelaki itu, _'apa kau marah karena waktu itu aku menyentuhmu?'_

"Bukan!" jawab Eren cepat, teringat kembali tentang kejadian itu. "...hanya tidak ingin saja," lanjutnya.

Hening di antara keduanya, baik Eren maupun Levi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sampai terdengar di ujung sana seseorang memanggil Levi, meminta loyang berisi _brownies_.

_'Nanti aku telepon la‒'_

"Terima kasih," potong Eren. " untuk _chocolate lava cake_ yang waktu itu, rasanya sangat enak. Kemarin aku mau mengucapkannya langsung padamu, tapi kau asik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis," cibir Eren.

_'Mesra?'_ nada tinggi di ujung sana membuat Eren mengeryit. _'Jadi itu yang membuatmu cemburu?'_

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bentak Eren.

Belum sempat Levi menjawabnya, Eren sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya. Wajahnya merah padam dua kali lipat dari biasanya, masih tak mengerti perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya, seperti puncuk bunga yang baru sedikit terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin menundukkan wajahnya saat sahabatnya yang memiliki iris zamrud terus saja menatapnya tajam. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka hanya terdiam, dengan Eren yang tak henti memandanginya, sementara sang sahabat dengan wajah merah padam tak berani menatapnya.

Eren menghela napas panjang, membuat Armin akhirnya berani memperhatikannya. "Jadi kau dan Erwin-san‒"

"Tidak seperti yang kau perkirakan, tidak sampai seperti itu!" potong Armin, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu hanya candaan Levi-san."

"Tapi kau suka padanya 'kan?" pertanyaan Eren membuat uap panas keluar dari wajah Armin, tak bisa disangkal oleh sang pemuda. "Berjuanglah," kikik Eren, memberikan acungan jempol untuk sang sahabat.

"Tidak seperti itu, kau salah sangka Erennn!" erang Armin frustasi. "Kesampingkan masalah itu dulu," ucapnya seenaknya, berdehem kecil lalu mengeluarkan struk pembelian untuk Eren. "Dengan ini sudah ada lima struk yang kita kumpulkan, besok adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan, jangan lupa masukkan dalam kotaknya."

"Aku yang ke sana?" tanya Eren tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi? Ini hukuman untukmu yang sudah membohongiku," dengus Armin, berkacak pinggang. "Levi-san khawatir padamu, dia menanyakanmu terus, makanya aku berikan nomor ponselmu."

Eren berdecak, tubuhnya dibawanya berbaring di kasur Armin, menatap langit-langit kamar sang sahabat. "Mana mungkin, aku hanya segelintir pengunjungnya, untuk apa dia khawatir," Eren membalikkan tubuhnya, tengkurap di kasur beraroma mawar.

Armin duduk di ujung kasur, menatap sang sahabat prihatin. "Karena dia suka padamu."

"Omong kosong," jawabnya, teredam kasur di bawahnya. Dibalikkan lagi tubuhnya, ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama Armin. "Suka sebagai pelanggan, begitu maksudmu? Jangan bicara seperit itu, kalau sampai kekasih Levi-san mendengarnya bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman."

"Kekasih Levi-san?" Armin mengeryit menatap heran pada Eren. "Levi-san tidak memiliki kekasih, Eren. Erwin-san yang memberitahukannya padaku, dia sahabat dekat Levi-san."

"Tapi gadis yang berambut cokelat itu!"

"Gadis berambut cokelat?" tanya Armin, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Gadis yang sedikit mirip denganmu itu?" Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia hanya sahabat Levi-san, sahabat Hanji-san dan Erwin-san juga saat mereka masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Gadis itu sudah bertunangan, Eren. Erwin-san yang memberitahuku."

"Benarkah?"

Armin mengerang kesal, menggenggam erat kedua pundak sahabatnya. "Eren, Erwin-san tak mungkin berbohong tentang hal ini."

"...baiklah, aku percaya," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya tajam. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Levi-san?"

"Perasaan apa? Aku hanya kagum padanya, tidak lebih," jawabnya cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kejadian waktu itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja, aku dan Levi-san hanya terbawa suasana saja."

"Jujurlah Eren," minta sang sahabat.

Eren berdiri dari duduknya, berniat untuk pulang. "Kami sama-sama lelaki, lagi pula aku mana pantas untuknya," wajah Eren kembali mendung, keluar dari kamar Armin, meninggalkan debaman pelan.

"Dasar, tak bisa jujur. Padahal dia seperti orang yang sedang cemburu saja," kernyit Armin, jari-jarinya mulai mengetik baris demi baris kata dalam ponselnya untuk dikirimkannya pada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Eren bersembunyi di balik sebuah gedung, dekat Petit Maria. Dia mengintip beberapa kali ke _pâtisserie_ itu, suasana terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, sisanya berkerumun di luar, tertib memasukkan amplop dalam kotak kaca untuk undian. Eren memantau situasi, takut-takut bertemu Levi, dia belum menata perasaannya jika bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat amplop berisi struk pembelian yang siap dia masukkan.

Rencananya dia akan merangsek dalam kerumunan, memasukkan amplop, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh. Tapi beberapa kali dia melihat Levi keluar dari toko, menatap berkeliling, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Karena hal itu dia bersembunyi lebih lama, menunggu kerumunan semakin banyak.

Dirasa sudah aman karena sang lelaki sudah tak muncul, Eren keluar dari persembunyiannya. Baru satu langkah dia menggerakkan kakinya, sebuah angin kencang menerpanya, membuatnya memejamkan mata, menghalau daun-daun menusuk matanya, begitu membuka mata dia sadar, sesuatu sudah tak ada digenggamannya. Amplop yang sebelumnya sudah dia persiapkan terbang terbawa angin, Eren berlari mengejarnya, tak dihiraukan berapa banyak orang yang dia tabrak di jalan, matanya tak lepas dari amplop yang semakin terbang menjauh.

Amplop berwarna hijau muda itu akhirnya terbang rendah, di dekat sebuah jembatan penyeberangan yang di bawahnya mengalir sebuah sungai, Eren menginjak pagar jembatan yang terbuat dari batu bata, berniat meraih amplop itu sebelum jatuh ke dalam air. Tapi sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya, membawanya jatuh ke belakang bersama sang penarik.

"KAU TARUH DIMANA OTAKMU, BOCAH BODOH!"

"Le‒Levi!" pekik Eren, Levi tampaknya sangat kesal. Seolah kapan saja dia dapat menerkam Eren bulat-bulat. "Ah! Amplop!"

Baru saja Eren akan kembali berdiri tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki itu, membuatnya kembali terjatuh di atas tubuh Levi. "Biarkan saja, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Tidak bisa!" bentaknya geram. "Aku sudah berjuang untuk mengikuti undian itu sampai sini! Kalau gara-gara hal ini aku gagal, maka‒" air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, membuat iris zamrudnya memudar.

"Ck! Tunggu di sini!" perintahnya mutlak, membawa tubuh Eren untuk berdiri dari atas tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu begitu saja meloncat turun dari jembatan, suara sesuatu yang terjebur ke dalam sungai terdengar jelas, membuat Eren dan orang-orang lainnya yang menatap mereka menjerit kaget.

"LEVI!" Eren berlari ke pagar jembatan, khawatir pada sang _pastry chef_.

"Berisik, jangan teriak-teriak," suara datar Levi membuat Eren sedikit tenang.

Air yang ada di bawah sana hanya setinggi pinggul Levi, baju yang biasanya dia pakai untuk bekerja basah kuyup, tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang tersangkut di bawah jembatan. Lelaki beriris kelabu berhasil mengambilnya, memperlihatkan sebuah amplop hijau muda ke atas, ke tempat dimana Eren menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kau masih dapat keberuntungan, Bocah."

Eren tertawa lebar, menghapus air mata di ujung pelupuknya, merasa lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Levi bersin, walau sudah masuk bulan Maret, udara dingin masih terasa. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang, secangkir teh pahit menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang hampir kaku, Eren menemaninya di ruang loker karyawan, menatap khawatir.

"Apa benar kau tak apa? Akan kucarikan obat di apotek," ucapnya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, gara-gara aku‒"

"Sudahlah," Levi mengelus puncak kepala Eren yang lembut, membuat wajah sang pemuda merona. Levi menyesap teh dari cangkirnya, "Sudah kau masukkan amplopnya ke dalam kotak?"

Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sudah, aku juga sudah mendapat nomor undian, tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya, aku lebih khawatir kalau kau sampai terserang flu gara-gara aku," wajah sang pemuda berubah tak enak.

Levi menyeringai, menaruh cangkir teh di meja, mendekati Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Khawatir? Benakah?" wajahnya didekatkan ke daun telinga sang pemuda, meniupnya dengan uap-uap hangat yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau berhutang padaku, Yeager..."

Wajah Eren sudah merah padam, tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi dada lelaki itu, sementara lengan Levi yang mengunci pinggulnya semakin menarik tubuh mereka mendekat.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai balasannya."

"Apapun?" tanyanya memastikan.

Eren mengangguk, "Lelaki tidak pernah ingkar janji."

Levi menyeringai tipis, membawa bibirnya semakin mendekati daun telinga sang bocah, menjilat kecil dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah. "_Naa_, Eren... Apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan untukku?" desahnya menggoda, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Eren tak bisa mengelak saat tubuhnya semakin merapat dengan lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu, saat kedua lengan kokoh itu mengunci pinggulnya. "Me‒memasak! Bersih-bersih!" jawabnya gugup.

"_Plus naked apron_," matanya menatap lekat iris zamrud, memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi dari bocah yang ada dihadapannya.

Uap panas keluar dari wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya terbuka-tutup. "_Na‒naked_!"

"Iya, memasak dan bersih-bersih di apartemenku sebagai balasannya, tentu saja dengan _naked apron_," seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Levi‒puas. "Aku akan puas memandangi tubuhmu dalam balutan _apron_, sampai-sampai membayangkannya saja membuat milikku tegang," Levi mengecup kecil leher Eren, membuat tubuh sang pemuda bergetar.

"Tu‒tunggu, ngghhh...," Eren mencengkeram erat rambut belakang sang lelaki beriris kelabu, sebagai tanda getaran nikmat yang disampaikan melalui bibir tipis Levi yang bergerilya di leher jenjangnya. "Apa kau mabuk?" jeritnya tertahan, mengambil cangkir teh milik Levi lalu mencium bau di dalam gelas itu.

Levi melepaskan cengkeramannya, menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Jangan merusak suasana, Bocah. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" Levi mengambil gelas teh yang dipegang Eren, kembali menaruhnya di meja.

Tanpa menunggu izin dari sang iris zamrud, Levi kembali menempelkan tubuh keduanya, membaui aroma khas yang keluar di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher milik Eren, merasakan candu, membuatnya tergila-gila. Telapak tangannya yang khas pekerja keras meraba lekuk tubuh sempurna di dalam dekapnya, mengeksplorasi jajahannya, mengingat setiap detail yang tercetak, sementara pemuda yang lebih muda darinya bergetar merasakannya. Eren hanya bisa melenguh dan menjambak rambut belakang sang lelaki, merasakan hasrat yang meletup-letup.

Pikiran sang pemuda kosong begitu saja, tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain sentuhan, juga kecupan di tubuhnya, meminta lebih, ini kali pertama ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, tak pernah merasakan nikmat yang membuncah. Sementara matanya yang berkabut hampir tertutup, dapat dirasakannya jari-jari lincah yang meraba dadanya, menarik dua ujung kenikmatan di sana, membuat ujungnya mengeras dan memerah, sewarna kuncup mawar merah yang menggoda, siap dikecup dan dijilat ujung lidah, merasakan dengan tak sabaran, merengkuh seluruh nikmat.

Jaket miliknya meluncur dengan mulus dilantai, sebelah tangan Levi menjadi pelakunya, sementara gigi sang lelaki beriris kelabu menggigit kancing-kancing kemeja milik Eren, membukanya dengan beringas, lalu melemparkannya, membuatnya teronggok sama seperti jaket sang iris zamrud.

"A‒Ahn~" erangan keras meluncur begitu saja dibelah bibirnya yang basah dan beruap hangat, menutup dengan punggung tangannya‒mencoba meredam suaranya, sementara di ujung tubuhnya dapat dirasakan sesuatu yang keras mencoba merangsek dalam celah diantara kedua belah kakinya, membuatnya membuka kedua pahanya semakin lebar, dan lebar.

Levi menyeringai, menjauhkan ujung lidahnya dari pucuk di dada Eren, mendekatkan wajah mereka, merasakan uap-uap panas yang keluar dari celah bibir saling bertabrakan, "Jangan berisik," desisnya, menempelkan belah bibir panas, saling melumat, saling mengecap, bertarung lidah.

Kedua lengan milik pemuda beriris zamrud merengkuh bahu Levi, membuat mereka semakin menempel, sementara kedua kakinya mendorong punggung lelaki itu, ingin merasakan. "Nghhh~ Le‒Levi!" tenggorokannya tercekat saat meraskan sesuatu yang mengeras milik lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, menggerakkannya bersamaan dengan konstan, membuatnya mengerang lebih keras, tak peduli kalau suaranya bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Dia tak peduli, dia ingin Levi menyentuhnya, ingin merasakan belaian yang memanjakan tubuhnya, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Lanjut?" tanya Levi memastikan, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang semakin liar.

Eren tak perlu menjawab dan Levi tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu melalui sorot mata yang menyejukkannya. Telapak tangan kokoh merengkuh bongkahan kenyalnya, menariknya, membuat sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat diantara belahnya terbuka, berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian. Baru saja jari milik Levi ingin merasakan liang hangat itu, sebuah ketukan nyaring menyadarkan mereka, meruntuhkan suasana. Baik Levi dan Eren menatap pintu di dekat mereka, mengutuki moment seperti ini harus ada yang mengganggu, sementara posisi mereka berdua masih sama, bertumpukkan di kursi panjang, saling menempel erat.

"Maafkan aku, kalau menggangu," ucap sesorang dibalik pintu, mereka tahu benar suara milik siapa itu tanpa orang itu menyebutkan namanya. "Ehm! Tapi jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh di ruang loker, sekarang ini masih siang Levi! Suara kalian‒maksudku, suara Eren terdengar sampai luar!"

Wajah Eren merah padam, baru disadari pakaiannya telah raib, tercecer di lantai, didorongnya lelaki berwajah datar sampai terjungkal ke lantai, menimbulkan suara debaman nyaring dan rintihan serta makian dari Levi.

"Ma‒maafkan kami!" jerit Eren, malu bukan main, merengkuh selimut yang tadinya dipakai Levi untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ehm! Maaf kalau menggangu," ucap orang itu lalu berlalu pergi.

Levi mendecih, mengambil baju cadangan di loker miliknya, menggerutu. "Brengsek! Aku pasti akan membalasmu Erwin!"

Eren sendiri memunguti pakaiannya, memakainya tergesa, merutuki kebodohannya. Sesekali diliriknya sang lelaki di ujung loker, tampak kesal bukan main. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghantupkan dahinya ke dinding terdekat, dia terlalu terbawa suasana, entah bagaimana mimik wajah yang harus diperlihatkannya pada karyawan di Petit Maria, juga pengunjung yang ada di dalamnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Levi memungut jaket milik Eren, menepuk-nepuk bahan yang terbuat dari _jeans_ itu, menyerahkannya pada sang pemuda yang sudah berpakaian rapi. "Jangan lupa janjimu," ingatnya.

"Ekh!" pekik Eren, tak menyangka kalau sang lelaki masih saja ingat. Diambilnya jaket miliknya lalu dipakainya, menundukkan wajahnya. Saat ini dia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Levi.

Jari-jari Levi menarik dagu Eren, membuat pemuda itu bertatapan langsung dengannya. Wajah Eren kembali merah padam, didekatkan wajahnyanya untuk mengecup pemuda beriris zamrud, hanya kecupan ringan. "Tepati janjimu begitu kau lulus SMA," dengusnya. "Aku tak mau dilaporkan karena tindak pelecehan bocah dibawah umur."

_'Kau pikir yang tadi itu bukan tindak pelecehan!'_ jerit Eren dalam hati. Jauh dalam lubuk hati sang pemuda, dia berharap waktu dua tahun yang akan datang akan membuat sang lelaki lupa dengan perjanjian itu.

"Aku akan mengingat janji itu, jangan harap aku akan lupa," desisnya, membaca pikiran sang pemuda. "Sampai saat itu, jangan pernah melirik orang lain, atau kau ingin aku hukum?" seringainya, terlihat senang.

Eren bergidik, menjauh dari Levi, berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya. Sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan, ditatapnya dengan malu-malu sang lelaki, membuka bibirnya sedikit, "A‒aku sudah bilang 'kan? Janji lelaki tak pernah ingkar," uap panas keluar hebat dari wajahnya, melangkah pergi secepatnya dari hadapan lelaki itu.

Levi menyeringai, menatap pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Aku akan menunggu, sampai buahnya ranum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Petit Maria tampak penuh sesak dengan pengunjung, keramaian yang biasa ditemui di _pâtisserie_ itu, hanya saja kali ini pintu Petit Maria bertuliskan _'Closed'_, bukan tutup seperti biasanya, hari ini tepat tanggal 14 Maret akan diadakan pengundian oleh karenanya toko ditutup, hanya pengunjung yang mengikuti undianlah yang ada di dalam. Beberapa wartawan dari koran lokal tampak berlalu lalang bersiap dengan kamera dan _voice recorder_, memberitakan acara di _pâtisserie_ terkenal ini. Tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk meja kasir sudah berubah menjadi sebuah panggung mini dengan _stand microphone_ di tengahnya, di belakang sana ada sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan ucapan selamat _white day_ dan pemberitahuan event dihari ini dengan gambar seorang lelaki yang menjadi model untuk _event_ di Petit Maria.

Meja-meja berbentuk bulat diganti dengan meja-meja panjang, menjadi tempat diletakkannya cemilan gratis untuk para undangan, berbagai minuman serta makanan kecil terhidang gratis, buatan para _pastry chef_ Petit Maria. Beberapa balon beraneka warna, juga bunga-bunga segar dipasang dibeberapa tempat, menyegarkan suasana yang kelewat ramai.

Eren dan Armin berdiri di pojokan dinding, menghindari kerumunan. Sejak tadi pemuda beriris zamrud memegang erat secarik kertas berisi nomor undian miliknya, berharap nomor undian itulah yang akan menang. Eren melihat Hanji berpakaian _tuxedo_ lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dilehernya, merayu beberapa wanita di dekat panggung, membuatnya diragukan jenis kelaminnya. Lalu disebelah Hanji, pemuda yang sangat dikenal keduanya tampak bergaya dan tersenyum lebar menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan, gadis-gadis berteriak histeris setiap kali dia memberikan _kiss bye_ dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Eren maupun Armin enggan mendekati teman, coret, kenalan satu sekolahnya itu.

"Aku baru sadar, Jean mengerikan sekali," gumamnya, merinding geli melihat tingkah pemuda yang wajahnya sering dia samakan dengan kuda.

Armin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Eren, kau ingin minum?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh sang sahabat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil minum dulu, kau tunggulah di sini."

Pandangan Eren mengikuti punggung sang sahabat yang menuju sebuah meja panjang di dekat pintu masuk, lalu pandangannya terhalang oleh seorang lelaki gembul yang membawa banyak piring cemilah didekapannya, membuat Eren mual melihat bagaimana rakusnya orang itu menyantap dua kue yang berbeda rasa dalam satu raupan tangannya, mengunyahnya bersamaan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan lalu-lalang para tamu, lalu irisnya jatuh pada sesosok pria beriris kelabu yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan para pegawai untuk membawa baki-baki kosong untuk diganti dengan yang baru.

Eren menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh gempal lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, sebisa mungkin untuk tak terlihat. Cukup kejadian di waktu itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan lelap dan berakhir dengan bangun di pagi buta untuk mencuci celana dalamnya diam-diam, agar tak ketahuan Mikasa. Malam-malam yang berat untuk dilaluinya, saat terpejam yang dapat diingatnya hanya deru napas dan sentuhan menggoda sang pria.

Bicara soal Mikasa, Eren berhasil lagi beralasan pada saudarinya itu kalau hari ini dia menginap di rumah Armin dengan alasan sudah lama tidak menginap bersama. Mikasa awalnya tidak mengizinkan dan berniat untuk ikut juga, tetapi dilarang olehnya dan beralasan ada urusan lelaki yang harus diselesaikannya dengan Armin. Setengah hati gadis cantik itu akhirnya mengizinkannya pergi, seperti biasa dengan harus meneleponnya setiap beberapa jam sekali.

Tepukan dipahunya membuatnya terpekik kecil, menatap kesal pada Armin yang telah mengagetkannya. Armin terkikik, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau pekat, mencurigakan. "Jus sawi hijau, kau mau?" tawarnya sambil menggoyangkan sedikit gelasnya, membuat isinya bergoyang-goyang.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Eren, tak ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya. Eren kembali mencuri-curi pandang pada Levi, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Sapa dia, Eren," ucap Armin usil, membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh sang iris zamrud.

Eren mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau 'kan kekasihnya, jadilah kekasih yang manis," kikik Armin membuat wajah Eren merah padam.

"Siapa yang‒"

"Silahkan kau mengelak setelah _kiss mark_ di lehermu hilang," sukses ucapan Armin membuat Eren menutup leher kananya dengan telapak tangan. "Kerah pakaianmu kurang tinggi, apa mau kupinjami _syal _milikku?" tawarnya.

"Sepertinya jus aneh itu sudah membuatmu jadi menyebalkan Armin," kesalnya, menarik paksa _syal_ berwarna _cream_ di leher Armin, melilitkannya dilehernya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Eren...," ucapnya, masih terkikik kecil. "Ah, lihat Jean sepertinya melihat kita," tunjuknya pada pemuda berpakaian modis yang mulai menghampiri keduanya.

Jean tersenyum meremehkan, berpose di depan Eren dengan tangan kanannya yang menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Kau datang Eren? Apa kau menginginkan hadiah pertama, hm?"

"Armin, bisakah kau mengartikan apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa kuda," dengusnya, malas menatap pemuda itu.

Urat kekesalan tampak tercetak jelas di dahi Jean, apalagi dia mendengar Armin juga ikut terkikik kecil, pemuda itu menahan kesal, tak ingin marah-marah di depan orang banyak, apalagi di depan para wartawan yang berseliweran menguntiti tingkah polahnya. "Jangan malu Eren, kau pasti mengincar undian pertama 'kan? Mengakulah!" tudingnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Eren sudah ingin menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah ke perut Jean, tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Levi datang membawa piring kecil ditangannya, menabrak bahu Jean‒sengaja. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan sang lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka.

Levi memberikan sang pemuda beriris zamrud piring keci yang tadinya dia bawa. "Makanlah, acaranya masih agak lama," jelasnya yang mirip sebuah perintah.

Eren menerimanya, melihat isi dalam piring kecil. Cemilan _one bite_,_ blue cheese canape_, terbuat dari roti gandum yang dibentuk wajik dengan ukura cm dengan _toping_ di atasnya _blue cheese_‒keju yang dibuat dari susu sapi, domba, atau kambing dan diproses dengan cara tertentu hingga menghaslkan bintik jamur berwarna kehijauan, dan beraroma tajam yang sangat khas, ditambah dengan potongan kecil anggur merah dan hijau serta peterseli sebagai pemanisnya.

Belum sempat Eren mengucapkan terima kasih, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, kembali sibuk membantu yang lain menata hidangan. Eren mengambil potongan pertama, mengunyahnya perlahan, merasakan rasa yang pas antara roti gandum dan _blue cheese_ dalam rongga mulutnya, rasanya tak terlalu membuatnya mual karena ditambahkan anggur sebagai _toping_-nya, membuat mulutnya terasa segar.

Saking asiknya menyantap _canape_ pemberian Levi, Eren baru sadar sejak tadi Armin menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat tinggi, juga seringai kecil. "Kau mau?" tawarnya, masih ada sebuah _canape_ di piringnya.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak-tidak, itu khusus dibawakan untukmu, tak sopan kalau aku menyantapnya. Aku akan ambil sendiri di sana," jelasnya usil, meninggalkan Eren yang tampak merengut.

Sepeninggal Armin, Eren menghabiskan cemilan dipiringnya dengan tak bersisa. Acara tampaknya sudah mau dimulai saat Erwin membawa naik kotak kaca ke atas panggung yang berisi bola-bola‒seukuran bola ping-pong yang di dalamnya terdapat nomor undian. Eren menaruh piring kosong pada meja terdekat, merapat di dekat panggung dengan beberapa pengunjung lainnya, Eren kembali memfokuskan kedua irisnya ke atas panggung, menggenggam erat kertas undian miliknya.

Hanji naik ke atas panggung, menuju _microphone_ yang telah disediakan. "Selamat malam semuanya!" sapanya bersemangat, senyum lebar tak lepas dari wanita berkacamata itu. "Terima kasih karena anda semua telah menyempatkan hadir dan ikut serta dalam acara White Day with Petit Maria." Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam _pâtisserie_ itu bertepuk tangan riuh. "Malam ini, kita semua hadir untuk mengundi pemenang _event_ kali ini," lanjutnya. "Pemenang akan ditentukan oleh _pastry chef_ kebanggaan Petit Maria, Erwin Smith~"

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi besar yang saat ini berdiri di sebelah kanan panggung, di dekat kotak kaca berisi bola undian. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan padanya, Hanji memberikan _microphone_ yang tadinya dia pakai untuk Erwin.

Lelaki itu berdehem sekali untuk menetralisir suasana yang ramai, meminta perhatian. "Selamat malam," sapanya, pakaian _a la chef_ yang biasanya dia pakai sudah digantikan oleh kemeja panjang berwarna putih, membuatnya terlihat lebih santai namun tetap terkesan formal. "Malam ini kita semua hadir untuk menentukan pemenang dalam _event_ perdana di Petit Maria, yang mana hadiah pertama adalah kencan bersama model pendatang baru, Jean Kirstein," beberapa gadis menjerit heboh saat melihat pemuda itu menaiki panggung dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan. "Lalu, hadiah kedua adalah, dua _voucher_ untuk dua orang yang bisa digunakan selama dua hari di Petit Maria," Hanji memperlihatkan dua buah _voucher_ berwarna emas kehijauan yang ditaruhnya di atas sebuah bantal kecil berwarna merah hati, "kalian bisa makan sepuasnya dengan _voucher_ ini," tambahnya membuat suasana riuh.

"Lalu, hadiah ketiga, paket berisi tiga toples kue kering yang dibuat langsung olehku dan Levi yang ditata cantik," Levi menaiki panggung, membawa _parcel_ yang ditaruh dalam keranjang rotan, berisi tiga toples kue kering, produk baru mereka yang belum pernah dijual di Petit maria. Semua orang tambah bersemangat, bertepuk tangan, tak sabaran dan berharap dirinyalah yang memenangkan hadiah-hadiah menggiurkan itu.

Fokus Eren ada ditangan Hanji, berharap hadiah kedua dapat dia rebut. _Microphone_ kembali ketangan wanita berkacamata itu setelah _voucher _istimewa ditaruhnya di meja yang memang disediakan di atas panggung. "Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, mari kita tentukan pemenangnya! Erwin silahkan tentukan~"

Erwin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak kaca, mengaduk bola-bola itu secara acak, lalu mengambil sebuah bola di dalamnya, menyerahkannya pada Hanji. "Untuk hadiah pertama, yang memenangkan kencan sehari bersama model Jean Kirstein adalah...," Hanji membuka bola, mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya, gadis-gadis berharap merekalah yang menang, "No. 12!" Semua bertepuk tangan mendengarnya. "Silahkan yang mendapat nomor undian 12 naik ke atas panggung."

Semua mata saling mencari-cari orang yang beruntung untuk kencan bersama sang model, Eren sendiri bernapas lega, bukan nomor undiannya lah yang dipanggil. Seorang nenek-nenek berpakaian unik a la anak muda menaiki panggung menyerahkan kertas undian pada Hanji. Eren menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya, melihat wajah Jean yang berubah horor saat mengetahui teman kencannya adalah seorang nenek-nenek berpakaian anak muda, entah apa yang akan di tulis koran kota keesokan harinya. Gadis-gadis di bawah panggung tampak _shock_, mereka hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi, tak menyangka.

_Bliz_ kamera tak berhenti mengambil pose saat sang nenek merangkul lengan Jean yang tampak hampir kehilangan arwah, nenek-nenek itu berpose mesra dan beberapa kali meliriknya genit. Kalau ini di rumah mungkin Eren akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil bergulingan di lantai.

Hanji berdehem, menahan tawanya, "Ehm! Baiklah kita lanjutkan, untuk pemenang kedua~"

Erwin mengaduk lagi bola-bola berwarna putih itu, Eren menggenggan erat kertas ditangannya menggumam dalam hati nomor undianya, bagai mantra. Erwin mengambil sebuah bola lagi, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hanji.

Wanita itu mengambilnya, membuka bola putih, "Hadiah kedua, voucher makan di Petit Maria, jatuh pada nomor undian...," potongnya, membuat semua peserta menahan napas, menginginkan hadiah itu. "No. 4‒," Henge memotong ucapanya, menatap senang pada para pelanggan yang tak sabaran.

Eren menampakkan seringai lebar, berharap itu nomor miliknya, kertas digenggamannya diremasnya kencang membuat ujungnya kusut.

"No. 44!"

Eren menggeram, "Akhhh! Hampir saja!" dilihatnya nomor di genggamannya bertuliskan angka 45. Ya, kertas undiannya adalah nomor 45.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun menaiki panggung, wajahnya berseri saat Hanji memberikan _voucher_ itu padanya, lalu berdiri disamping Jean yang masih hilang arwah. Semua bertepuk tangan riuh, memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Hadiah terakhir, hadiah ketiga berupa paket kue kering spesial, silahkah Erwin~"

Erwin kembali mengaduk bola-bola itu sedikit agak lama, Eren berharap nomornya yang akan keluar kali ini, walau tak mendapatkan _voucher_ tak apa pikirnya, asal kesempatan mendapatkan hadiah ketiga berupa kue kering spesial dapat terbuka lebar untuknya‒harapnya. Erwin mengambil satu bola putih, memberikannya seperti sebelumya kepada Hanji.

"Hadiah ketiga, jatuh pada~" Henge menarik kertas kecil di dalamnya, mendekatkan _microphone_ di bibirnya yang berlipstik merah. "No. 7!"

Semua bertepuk tangan riuh saat seorang lelaki setengah baya menaiki panggung, Levi memberikan keranjang berisi paket kue spesial untuknya. Eren merengut, keberuntungan sepertinya tak datang untuknya kali ini, dia sama sekali tak memenangkan _event_ Petit maria.

"Selamat untuk para pemenang~ Bagi anda yang belum beruntung, silahkan menunggu _event_ kami dilain waktu~" ucapnya genit, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Terima kasih atas kontribusi kalian, kami akan selalu menunggu anda di _pâtisserie_ ini~" Hanji menundukkan tubuhnya, seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin mengajak menari seorang gadis. "Silahkan menikmati pesta kecil ini dengan makanan yang telah kami siapkan~"

Hanji dan yang lainnya turun dari panggung secara rapi, para undangan memberikan tepuk tangan yang ramai, begitu mereka turun segerombol pemain musik menaiki panggung, membawakan lagu jazz, para pelanggan berhambur menyerbu meja-meja berisi makanan dan minuman, menikmati acara ini.

Eren keluar dari kerumunan, menuju Armin yang berdiri di dinding, tersenyum kecut padanya. "Sayang sekali ya, Eren?"

"Armiinnnn...," Eren menerjang sang sahabat, memeluknya, sedih karena dia tak menang.

Armin menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren, menenangkan sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, kita belum beruntung. Lain kali kita coba lagi, ya?"

Eren melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Armin yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Iya," pemuda itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Armin melepaskan pelukan sang sahabat saat melihat Erwin melambai padanya, wajah Armin memerah, membalas lambaian tangan lelaki tinggi besar itu. "Eren, aku ke sana dulu. Masih ada waktu sebelum kita pulang, sebaiknya kau nikmati sisa waktu, hari ini kau bisa mencicipi makanan di Petit Maria dengan gratis~"

Eren mengangguk semangat, matanya kembali menatap takjub hidangan yang telah disedikan di meja-meja panjang. "Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!" ucapnya, memberikan acungan jempol pada sang sahabat.

Armin tertawa kecil, menepuk bahu Eren lembut, lalu pergi, menuju ke tempat dimana Erwin berdiri, asik mengobrol berdua. Eren hanya mendengus melihatnya, tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang ada diatara sang sahabat dan lelaki itu. Eren menuju meja bertaplak putih dengan renda di ujungnya berwarna _baby blue_, air liurnya hampir menetes begitu melihat piring-piring berisi _bruschetta_ tuna‒roti perancis yang dipotong lalu dipanggang dengan ditambahkan oregano, bawang bombay, tomat yang semunya dicincang halus, juga ditambahkan ikan tuna dan keju _mozzarella_ di atasnya.

Eren memejamkan matanya, benar-benar menikmati makanan yang dikunyahnya. "Enak sekali," gumamnya pelan. Memang tak hanya kue-kue yang dihidangkan pada malam ini, beberapa di antaranya ada _snack_ yang cukup mengenyangkan, kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati makanan selain kue-kue manis buatan _pastry chef_. Eren menghabiskan roti ke dua dalam piringnya dengan suapan besar, menaruh piring kotor di meja yang telah disediakan dan kembali melihat-lihat makanan yang lainnya, sedikit berdesakan dengan pengunjung yang lainnya.

Eren berhasil mendapatkan sepiring _chocolate truffle_ dengan saus _strawberry_‒makanan penutup yang mirip _ice cream_, hanya saja terbuat dari krim kental yang dicampur dengan _corn syrup_‒sirup yang terbuat dari tepung maizena, lalu ditambahkan cokelat masak pekat, cara membuatnya seperti _ice cream_ buatan _home made_ lainnya yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam _freezer_. _Chocolate truffle_ yang telah beku di cetak dengan _scoop ice cream_ dan disajikan dengan saus _strawberry_ segar yang diblender halus.

Eren menyendok kecil-kecil _chocolate truffel_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyesapnya sedikit, sangat lembut dan juga enak, teksturnya lebih lembut dibandingkan _ice cream_ yang biasanya dia beli. Tak sadar sebuah ibu jari menyentuh bibirnya yang belepotan, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang lelaki di depannya yang sedang menyesap bekas _chocolate truffle_ yang tertinggal di bibirnya, menjilat ibu jarinya dengan sensual, membuat tubuh Eren gemetar.

"Manis," gumamnya, "sejak tadi aku melihatmu makan saja, apa kau tak takut gemuk?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya, lalu kembali menyuapkan _chocolate truffle_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Gemuk juga tidak apa-apa, soalnya hari ini gratis~"

Levi hanya bisa mendengus melihat mata sang iris zamrud berbinar-binar. "Kau suka sekali?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Eren bersemangat. "Tidak ada kue-kue lain yang dapat menyaingi Petit Maria."

"Baguslah kalau kau suka kue-kue buatanku," jawabnya tenang, menyeringai kecil.

Eren membelalak, dia memang pernah sekali melihat kehebatan Levi membuat kue. "Kau paling hanya membuat satu dua kue saja," cibirnya.

"Asal kau tahu, _pâtisserie_ ini dan semua kue-kue di sini adalah resep original milikku, Eren," jawabnya, berbisik di telinga sang pemuda. "Toko ini milikku."

"Ekh! Bukannya milik Erwin-san? Kau kan cuma pembantu dapur yang kerjanya hanya bersih-bersih," pekiknya pelan, tak percaya.

Levi menatapnya kesal, membuat Eren bergidik takut. "Khayalan dari mana itu?" dengusnya.

Eren merasa tak enak melihat Levi kesal, dia memang sudah sadar kalau Levi adalah pemilik Petit Maria, hanya saja dia tak mau mengakuinya, tak terima toko sehebat ini dimiliki olehnya dan kue-kue manis yang memanjakan lidah adalah resep buatan milik lelaki berwajah datar yang tak ada manis-manisnya sikapnya. Jari-jari lentik Eren menarik lengan Levi yang berbalut kemeja berwarna hitam, "Maaf, aku percaya kok."

Levi melirik Eren dari ujung matanya, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala berwarna cokelat itu. "Itu tak penting, yang penting adalah aku dapat bertemu denganmu, karena _event_ ini."

Ucapan Levi membuat wajah Eren merah padam, dibalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap jejeran meja lalu menaruh piring yang telah kosong. Levi mendekatinya tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggul Eren. Sang iris zamrud panik, mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar lelaki itu, takut-takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdiri terlalu intim.

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang akan menyadari kita," bisiknya, mendesah pelan. Lampu diubah menjadi temaram, musik jazz yang mengalun lembut membuat beberapa orang terhanyut dan berdansa, posisi Levi dan Eren sendiri ada di belakang kerumunan orang-orang yang asik sendiri. "Kenapa kau memakai _syal_, Eren? Apa tidak panas?" tanyanya, mencoba menarik _syal_ yang melilit di leher jenjang berwarna _caramel_.

Eren mengeratkan _syal_ di lehernya, wajahnya merah padam, mendorong sedikit lelaki itu, menjauhi tubuhnya. "A‒aku mau ke kamar kecil!" pekiknya, berlari menuju ruangan yang disediakan di pintu karyawan.

Levi hanya mendengus kecil, menyeringai. Dia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang ada di balik _syal_ itu, tahu apa yang coba disembunyikan oleh sang pemuda beriris zamrud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menghela napas lega, melonggarkan _syal_ yang melilit di lehernya, mematut dirinya di depan kaca wastafel. Bercak merah yang dibuat Levi masih tercetak jelas di sana, tanda kepemilikan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat siapapun. Eren memilitkan lagi _syal_ itu, dia sedikit tak nyaman memakainya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia cukup tahu malu untuk menyembunyikan tanda ini. Jari-jarinya memutar keran wastafel, mencuci tangannya, lalu mengambil tisu yang telah disediakan, sebelum keluar kamar kecil, Eren membuang tisu bekas pakainya di tong sampah dekat pintu.

Saat baru saja ingin melewati ruang loker karyawan, Eren mendengar gumaman, juga erangan yang terdengar samar. Karena rasa penasarannya yang cukup tinggi, sang pemuda melangkah pelan, mengintip ke dalam pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Kedua irisnya membelalak, dari belakang seseorang menutup mulutnya sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan pekikan, Eren mendapati Levi di belakangnya, memberikan isyarat untuknya agar tak berisik. Menarik Eren masuk ke dalam dapur‒tempat membuat kue-kue.

Levi mendorong sang pemuda untuk duduk di sebuah kursi berkaki tinggi, Eren masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Erwin memangku Armin yang hampir setengah telanjang, dengan tangan lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu menjalar di tubuh sang sahabat, juga bagaimana erangan Armin saat bibirnya bertemu dengan lelaki itu, menguncinya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Levi, membuat Eren kembali ke kenyataan.

Wajah Eren merah padam, dia membuang wajahnya. "Tidak kok!" jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar meninggi. "Aku hanya kaget."

Levi mendengus, berdiri bersandarkan meja yang terbuat dari _stainless_ _steel_. Ruangan ini sepi dan sudah bersih, tak heran karena seluruh pegawai sudah ikut turun serta dalam pesta di luar sana. "Tak perlu sekaget itu, kita juga melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabnya santai.

Uap panas keluar dari wajah Eren, tak bisa membalas ucapan Levi. Levi mendekati Eren, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sang pemuda membuat tubuh mereka mendekat. Tak ada kata yang terucap, mereka hanya saling pandang, lalu Levi tersenyum kecil, benar-benar sebuah senyuman, bukan seringai seperti biasanya, bukan senyum melecehkan, membuat dada Eren berdebar-debar.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Levi, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Beralih pada sebuah meja tunggal yang pernah dilihat Eren saat sang lelaki membuat kue. Levi membuka laci di meja itu, mengeluarkan tas kertas kecil berwarna putih dengan tali pegangannya berwarna hijau, ada sebuah pita kecil menghiasi tas itu.

Eren menerima tas kertas saat lelaki itu menjulurkannya padanya, mengintip ke dalamnya. "Parfum?" Eren mengernyit, menatap Levi.

Sang lelaki mengangguk, kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Eren. "Sekarang _white day_, setidaknya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Eren mengeluarkan botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan, hijau yang cemerlang saat warnanya terpantul melalui botol kaca‒terlihat didesain eksklusif. "Tapi aku tak memberikan apapun padamu, bahkan sebelum _valentine day_ kita tak saling mengenal," jelasnya, bingung. "Maaf tapi, terlalu mahal kalau kau memberikanku barang seperti ini."

"Untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berarti tidak harus saat _valentine day_, setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang," jelasnya, mengelus lembut pipi Eren. "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu adalah hari kasih sayang itu sendiri," Levi mencup pipi Eren, membuat pipi sang pemuda memerah. "Karena kau adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan padaku dan kau lebih 'enak' dari seluruh cokelat yang pernah aku terima," seringainya. "Hadian seperti itu saja rasanya masih kurang untuk kuberikan padamu," jelasnya, melirik botol parfum di tangan Eren.

"Kau gila!" pekik Eren, gelagapan dengan tingkah sang lelaki.

Levi mendengus, lalu mengecup belah bibir merona dengan sebuah kecupan panjang, "Katakan saja kalau aku gila, tapi aku memang tergila-gila padamu, Eren."

Eren tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia terlalu gugup dengan semua ini. "Apa ini pernyataan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Aku tidak perlu sampai harus menjelaskannya secara detail 'kan? Apa tindakanku di hari yang lalu tidak bisa menjadi bukti?" seringainya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh seseorang yang tidak aku sukai," jelasnya, mendesah dengan suara kecil tepat di telinga Eren.

Eren mencengkeram erat pundak Levi, membuat pakaian sang lelaki kusut. Wajahnya sangat merah dan debaran di jantungnya tak berhenti, malah semakin nyaring, kalau mereka hanya berdiam mungkin suara debarannya dapat terdengar Levi dan menggema di ruangan ini.

Eren menyentuh kedua pipi Levi, mendekatkan wajah mereka, menempelkan dahi mereka, membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Eren dapat merasakan napas sang lelaki beriris kelabu yang panas, menggoda. Dipejamkan kedua irisnya, lalu disentuhnya bibir lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan belah bibir miliknya, melumat lembut, Levi membiarkan sang pemuda menguasai rongga mulutnya, meladeninya berperang lidah. Hanya sebentar dan Eren tampak kewalahan, menjauhkan bibir mereka dengan seuntai _saliva_ menautkan bibir keduanya, Levi menjilat bibirnya membuat tautan itu terputus, menatap Eren buas.

"Su‒suka," ucap Eren pelan, seluruh tubuhnya merah padam.

Tak perlu bertanya lebih banyak, cukup satu kata membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Levi. Levi mengerti, tak perlu dengan ucapan, melalui gerak tubuh lalu pancaran mata zamrud yang membuatnya tergila-gila itu, dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

Levi membawa tubuh itu dalam dekapnya, Eren melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Levi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang lelaki. Semua ini bagai mimpi untuknya, mimpi indah yang membuatnya enggan membuka mata.

"Bagaimana kalau janji yang waktu itu kita majukan saja jadi minggu depan? Menunggu selama dua tahun untuk tak menyentuhmu bisa-bisa membuatku gila," celetuk Levi, mengecup dagu Eren, menarik _syal_ yang melilit leher pemuda itu, tak tahan merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras diantara selangkangannya.

Eren membelalak, mencubit kecil lengan Levi, "Kau sudah janji! Ngghhh~" erangan lolos dari bibirnya saat Levi mulai mengulum _adam's apple_-nya.

Levi melepaskan cengkeramannya, sedikit tak suka, "Aku menyesal sudah berjanji seperti itu padamu," jelasnya tak rela.

Eren kembali menempelkan bibir keduanya, melumat mesra bibir milik Levi. Eren melepaskan pagutan dengan suara kecipak nyaring, menundukkan wajahnya‒malu, dia menarik kerah kemeja Levi. "A‒akan kupertimbangkan."

Levi menyeringai, merengkuh tubuh itu, membawanya ke atas meja _stainless steel_ khusus miliknya, Eren mengerang merasakan kulitnya bergesekan dengan bidang besi yang dingin. Levi merangkak di atasnya, melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu, menatap tak berkedip pada pemuda di bawahnya, sementara tangan lainnya memulai penjelajahannya lagi.

"Sebaiknya sekarang saja," dengan egois dan tanpa menunggu protesan dari Eren, Levi melumat bibir Eren, membawa pemuda itu untuk merengkuh kenikmatan yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang. Menyentuh surga kenikmatan tertinggi, dalam pelukan dan kecupan dari sang terkasih, membawa mimpi indah untuk keduanya di malam putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berarti, tak perlu menunggu _valentine day_ tiba dan untuk membalas sesuatu yang berarti tak perlu menunggu tepat saat _white day_. Semua dapat dilakukan setiap hari, tapi ada kalanya sesuatu yang berarti itu akan jauh lebih berkesan saat dimana semua orang ikut merayakannya.

Ini bukan tentang hadiah yang diberikan, tetapi tindakan saat memberi adalah yang paling penting. Ini juga bukan tentang menghabiskan puluhan ribu untuk hadiah, tapi menambahkan sesuatu yang berarti ke dalamnya lah yang paling penting.

_Happy White Day~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaiiii~ Akhirnya Author kesampaian juga untuk membuat fict di fandom ini setelah lama sering mondar-mandir ngebaca karya fict punya yang lain #senang

Maaf kalo banyak kurangnya, Frau masih newbie di fandom ini n masih mencoba mendalami tiap tokohnya #gakPeDe Terus, entah kerasa atau enggak White Day-nya, moga kerasa #maksa

Kalau ada yang bingung tentang isi ff di atas silahkan review, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Tentang Levi yang ngasih hadiah Eren berupa parfum itu karena menurut Frau, ngasih parfum ke orang yang disuka artinya orang itu miliknya, soalnya parfum yang dikasih Levi itu parfum pasangan ama punya dia #kyaaaaaaaa #plak

Pokoknya semoga asupan para pecinta Riren/Rivaere juga Erumin #maaf cuma dikit terpenuhi #syalalalala

**.**

Satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk gabung di grup Facebook **Rivaere + Erumin FTW ( groups/1419102024985432/). **Bagi kalian yang mengaku pecinta dua pair ini kalian wajib untuk masuk ke grup ini, karena tempat itu adalah surga berkumpulnya semua yang mencintai dua OTP ini. Asupan kalian akan selalu terpenuhi~

**.**

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
